Principessa Isabella di Volterri
by RKD-CULLEN
Summary: After Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella pulls herself together. Now she's one badass girl. She joins the Volturi & is named Princess. What will the Cullens say? Will Bella find love? Read and find out.. Title means: " Princess Isabella of Volterra "
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while. So here's a new story! Hopefully I did well. I'm going to try and update every weekend or so. Please bare with me! I no long have my laptop so it's going to be hard. But I'm going to try my best. Review and tell me what you think - Alana :*

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, only the story line.

Edward had left me.. It's been months since I've seen the Cullens. Now, I can finally say their names without breaking down. I'm tired of being depressed. I needed a fresh start. I decided to start with my attitude & my looks. I called Charlie and told him I was going shopping in Seattle. He seemed startled by my sudden change of attitude. Oh well, off to the new, improved Bella!

While driving to Seattle, I picked up my speeding. Hell, since it's a new, improved me; why not be more bold and daring! I reached to Seattle in 45 minutes. Pretty impressing for Bella Swan right? I jumped out my truck and ran into the mall. I had saved up A LOT of money from my job at the Newton's so I decided to go wild. I went into a lot of different stores; Hollister, Abercombie & Fitch, Express, Betsy Johnson, & a whole lot of designer name shops. ( I learnt with the help of Alice ofcourse! ) By the time I was done, I had a new wardrobe.

I drove home slowly, I wanted to spend some time thinking. As I got home, I brought everything into my room & threw away all my all clothes. I pulled out a pair of Jimmy Choo's. They were gold & 6 inched, I was going to use them to help me walk in heels & be less clumsy. I walked downstairs and began to make dinner.

I was nearly done with my famous lasagna when Charlie reached home. "Wow there! Who are you and what the hell have you done to my daughter?" I'm guessing he noticed my shoes. I giggled, "It's me, dad! I've been thinking it over & I wanna start of brand-new. " He was proud of me I could sense it. I busted into a huge grin. I couldn't control it. Oh well.

-Skipping to after Bella graduates.

I decided I was going to enter the Volturi. Even without the Cullens, I want to live eternally. I told Charlie I was going to go to a college in Italy. I promised I'd keep it contact through emails & phone calls. Right now, I'm on the plane to Italy. I'm wearing a dark red shirt that said "Bite me" with fangs, black skinnies, Uggs, & a loose, oversized silver belt with a Black Hollister cardigan. I drifted asleep on the plane. Finally, the person next to me woke me up & told me we'd be arriving shortly.

I hopped off the plane, grabbed my bags, caught a cab and soon I was infront the Volturi Castle..


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note* Thanks to all of you who have been patient with me and have reviewed. I will try and update this story as much as possible but I go to college in a week and school starts in two weeks. So, please continue to be patient and off course continue reviewing. Typically I will update whichever of my stories has the most reviews. I know it's unfair, but I only have time to do one chapter ever two days with work and such interfering. Thanks for Reading!**

Do i knock? I don't exactly know what the protocol is when making a visit to the Volturi. "Hello?" it was pitch black in the city. The only lights coming from bars and hotels that happened to still be open, I figured that the volterri would be more welcoming to me in the middle of the night rather than the day when they might be expecting food rather than guests.

Seriously. Edward wasn't kidding when he said it would be as if he never existed. If a vampire doesn't want to be found, then you won't find them. sigh. Edward, my love, do you ever think of me? I only allowed myself to think of him when i had moments to myself, afterall, I couldn't be certain that I won't break down even after six months without him.

At that moment I heard a low hiss behind me. Turning, I found myself face to face with the predator, his red eyes glistening with the blood he recently drank. "Hey there baby. See anything you like?" His rippling pectorals enhancing the adrenaline running through my system. He had dark muddy brown hair and was covered in their muscles that gave him the look of a true bodybuilder.

"Sorry, do you happen to know someone from the volturi?" His dark eyebrows raised in what i assumed was shock at knowing immediately he was a vampire.

"Hmm. Strange, you actually know that i'm a vampire, and yet, you are still not afraid. Even when I have all my strength." He still hadn't answered me though and my rage was starting to ignite even more. I didn't care that he was a vampire, he was standing in my way. "Well, to answer your question I am a member of the volturi guard. My name is Felix." As he said this he winked at me.

"So what you're telling me is that you can take me to your leader or whoever runs this place?" I was frustrated that now that I had found one of them he wasn't willing to just take me where I clearly needed to go.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take you to Aro." He turned around and started walking further into the dark alleyway. "Unless you're too afraid of me" he said with a sneer when he realized I had yet to take the first step into the dark.

"No no, I'm coming. I'm Isabella by the way." There was no way in Hell that I was going to allow another vampire to call me Bella. Not right now at least.

He finally stopped after what seemed like an eternity of walking next to a manhole that was his intended target. "What are we doing here? I thought you were leading me to Aro."

"I am, but you caught me off guard and this is the closest way to get there. I'll go down first and put a pillow or something soft at the bottom for when you follow." With that he gracefully slid into the manhole and fell into the oblivion.

How did he expect me to follow him through that? surely the volturi were civilized and didn't live in the sewers. sigh. here goes nothing. I slowly crept into the hole holding myself up before letting go of the street and the happy feelings i once had. Screaming all the way down I was reminded of the feeling you get right before the end of a water slide, when you know it's about to end and you're getting in too deep.

I landed on the cold marble hard streets of the volturi's secret walkway. So much for a soft landing What on Earth happened to Felix. "Sorry Isabella, there was nothing soft in here for you to land on. It was either the ground or I catch you. Both of which i'm sure you would be uncomfortable with." He actually looked genuinely sorry for not having anything to catch my fall. That was the first time i'd seen a vampire be genuine in a long long time. I gave him a small smile, alerting him to the fact that he was forgiving. No hard feelings.

He led me from hallway to hallway, room to room until we reached a giant doorway. The mahogany doors with their own unique intricate carvings that I had a feeling were carvings of the volturi histories just like how Carlisle had his many paintings about his life. At the doors, Felix told me to wait for a minute while he got the leaders ready to meet me.

Not three minutes later, I was being escorted into the spacious room with three thrones at the top of ivory stairs. In the chairs were three distinct vampires. I was only able to make note of their pale almost papery thin skin, that looked even softer than the plushiest stuffed teddy bear.

"Hello dear one." the one in the center continued, "My name is Aro, tell me, how did you come to find out about us?"

**Thanks for reading! tell me what you think in a review! I promise i will read all of them! It makes me so much more willing to take time to write when i know someone cares. Thanks ~Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN* So i'm moved in for college but my wifi won't be turned on until monday. So I can write but not again update until then. Thankfully, my neighbor was gracious enough to allow me access to their wifi to update for my readers. So without further ado, here it is: Chapter 3!**

It was over. I could see the hate fill Aro's eyes as I retold the story of love being lost, of Edward, the cullens, It hurt to say or even think their names but I knew it had to be done because Aro had already discovered what he called my 'intriguing silent mind.' He knew how much pain they had caused me and the hate I now felt whenever someone spoke of leaving me.

The hole in my chest ached throughout the night that Aro told me to stay in one of their luxurious "private" rooms in the castle turret while he and the other members of the royal family discussed what to do with me. Please, please, please change me. Aro knew that the only reason I wanted to be changed was so that I might get another chance at my happily ever after with Edward when i was no longer fragile and weak. When i was no longer human. I hoped that Aro, cold as he was toward anything that didn't benefit him, would grant me my wish. I would do anything to get it. Needless to say, I didn't sleep very much that night and was exhausted when the muscular Felix came to my room telling me that I had been summoned.

Walking into the grand "dining room" I couldn't help but glance to thrones and attempt to see through the masked faces of Aro, Caius and Marcus. They gave nothing away as to what had occurred last night. By the looks on their faces this conversation could have been about anything, Sports teams even. "Good morning Isabella," Aro started, "how was your stay last night? comfortable i hope."

"It was fine but I would very much like to get to the point of this as soon as possible so as not to waste your valuable time." As i said this, Caius's eyes glinted with desire, but, desire for what? I had no idea.

"Of course, well, this is how we stand, Isabella, we are more than willing to change you on one condition though."

"Which is...?" I let this thought drone off alerting Aro to the fact that I was willing to meet any demands.

"Well, you see we are quite intrigued by your unique gift and when changed, we would like you to join us. As a member of the guard."

The last part had left me reeling. A member of the guard? The highest members of the guard were Jane and Alec. He had to be joking. "Aro, with all do respect, I don't think Jane would like that. She didn't seem to appreciate that she can't burn me with her mind like she can everyone else. I don't think that you want fights breaking out among the guard."

"I have spoken to Jane and she has agreed to be civil with you. I think that you two could really get along, become friends even." Aro smiled, "so what do you say, will you join us?"

My answer was immediate, I didn't need to think about it. "yes Aro, I will." who knows, one day maybe I will be able to meet the cullens again when I am viewed as powerful and beautiful.

**AN* Thanks for reading! Please remember to REVIEW! I will update again once I reach 20 Reviews. (im at 11 right now!)**


	4. Chapter 4

***AN~So because of Midterms and crazy school schedules I haven't been able to update this story in a while...Sorry for the wait! Because you deserve it, this chapter is in EPOV! Without further ado, Chapter four:**

**EPOV**

one hundred eighty years. It's been one-hundred-eighty years since I was forced to leave my beloved Bella. I am now only a fraction of a shell of myself. The pain is unbearable sometimes, it feels as if I can't breathe. I can't even stay in the same room as my family anymore, the people I should be able to go to with my problems and I can't even stand their presence.

Yesterday, I spent the night thinking about her-my true love, my Bella. I think back on her life and the memories that we shared. The first night I stayed in her room and she uttered my name. When she figured out what I am, and I found a way to be myself around her comfortably. When I took her to our meadow and we laid in the sun together. The night of prom and how beautiful she looked in her stilleto heel and dark blue-my favorite color-dress. Her dreadful birthday party where Jasper took a snap at her and I threw my love into the glass-cutting her arm open and taking the situation from bad to worse. Me-telling my family to leave without telling her goodbye, and finally, the day when I took Bella into the woods and set her free by telling her the biggest lie that I have ever told that I immediately regretted. I will have to deal with the consequences of my lie for as long as I live. forever.

It was times like this that I wonder what happened to her. Who did she marry? *Please not Mike* Did she stay in Forks? What did she do with the rest of her life? Did she have children? How long has this bitter Earth been without it's brightest star? When did she die? I feel lost and alone without her. I am curled in a ball in the corner of my room playing her lullaby on the sound system over and over again as I sob vampire tears. Not a day goes by when I don't think of her. If only I could tell her I love her, one more time.

***Endnotes~well there you are, my first attempt at EPOV. I hope you like it. If you review, I will update sooner than if you don't! *hint hint nudge nudge* Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

***AN-Because I was so happy after reading the SIX new reviews from the last chapter, I decided to treat you all to a new chapter! Thanks for Reviewing! Here's chapter five!**

**EPOV**

Italy, really? Early this morning, it was brought to my attention that I got a personal invitation from Jane herself to come to Italy for a few days and that Aro had a surprise for me.

**APOV (aro)**

"Jane what were you thinking? The princess is not ready for that kind of invasion! You were supposed to be her best friend!" The princess is going to be raging when she finds out. I'll have to blame Jane for inviting them-for inviting him. At least with the princess's gift she'll be able to hide herself from them…

**BPOV**

It's been one-hundred-eighty years since I last heard anything from my love. Not a day goes by that I don't think of him. His bronze colored sex hair that was always so perfectly sexy. His emerald green pools for eyes that anyone could find themselves lost in. His chiseled abs that weren't like Emmett's and he wasn't lanky like Jasper, but just right, perfect. He was perfect. does he still stare

Living as the princess of volterra, I have found that I like to spend most of my time with Marcus. He may seem like he's out of it most of the time, but the truth is he too lost his mate. He lost he five thousand years ago! I think he's preserved himself pretty well for the amount of alone time he's had. I don't know how I will look after five-thousand years alone, but I definitely don't want to find out. When we are left alone, we talk about love that's been lost, living on, how we are doing. Our feelings that we constantly have to hide are brought out and we can actually be ourselves. It's quite peaceful to not have to be the princess every once in a while, but to just be Bella. After All, he's the only one I allow me to call me that and only when we're alone.

For a while there, sixty years ago, the entire volterri guard thought that I had a thing for Felix because he's the one that brought me to Aro. Truth is, he's like a brother to me. He is my only distraction from it all besides Marcus. He kinda reminds me a lot of Emmett too; tough outer shell but soft gooey center. A teddy bear really, he acts more like an overgrown baby than anyone else here. He is my confidante.

The first people to really notice my gift were Marcus and Felix. I power over light. Which pretty much allows me to bend light and change how I look to people, disguise myself in a way. If instead of being Isabella, I wanted to be Tanya; I could do it, It's as simple as snapping my fingers. We discovered it when we went to America one weekend.

***flashback***

"If I'm going to be forced to go shopping with Jane can I at least take Marcus and Felix with me?" I begged Aro

"Princess, Marcus is an important member of the guard. You're already taking Jane with you, we can't be completely defenseless and without reason." Aro was trying to guilt me with the thought of putting everyone in danger.

"What if, you keep Jane here with you so you're not defenseless, I take Felix, don't worry, you have Santiago for the heavy lifting, and I can take Marcus because you have plenty of people to stall a decision while we flew back if needed in our private jet." I smirked.

Aro sighed. "If you must take them then take them. I'd rather you be safe and happy then with Jane and uncomfortable. I only want what's best for you princess."

"Thank you master. I will return shortly."

*in America*

I decided to torture myself and go to one place I figured Edward would never want to return to. Chicago. I knew he owned a house here and thought that maybe we would look up the Mason residence and I would get involved in real estate near there. After all, it's not like the house would mean anything to me, only to him. I had gotten over the fact that I meant nothing to him-as best as I could at least. I could breath now, even if I never saw him again. I would attempt to be happy as long as he was existing, as long as he was happy with his distractions, I was at peace.

The grounds were in perfect condition. The old victorian house on the side of a lake where the backyard ran right onto the beach. It held a certain beauty that brought the familiar ache back into my heart as I stared at the perfection that signified his presence here so completely. The nineteen hundreds was truly a magnificent century, brought to life through this house alone. The wind blew lazily on the cool evening. When there it was-a vampire's scent. A vampire was in the house, with the windows open and the piano playing my soft lullaby. I didn't have to guess to know that it was Edward. Out of fright, my gift was triggered. There was a flash of light and the next thing we knew, I was a tall gorgeous blonde, with spidery long legs, twig thin with shining golden brown eyes. That's right, I looked like Rosalie.

"Iz? Is that you?" Felix was the first to remark on my appearance, followed swiftly by Marcus.

"Isabella, I think we've discovered your gift"

I was ecstatic! I had a gift! And, my gift allowed me to see Edward again without him knowing it was me! "I'm going in guys. stay here."

"Be careful Bells." Marcus used the endearing nickname my biological father gave me over a hundred years ago.

"Don't worry, Iz, we'll still be here when you get back." Felix truly saw me the way I saw him, like family.

I took two slow breaths before walking up the path to the front door. I knew he had heard that someone was here so today was the day when I would have to put my Rosalie impersonation to the test.

*knock knock*

"come in." The words were faint. the piano music already fading. An aura of gloom and death hung in the air. Up close the house mixed with the aura screamed depression. My heart throbbed with heartache at knowing how hurt he seems to be.

The door opened with the small creek that the door guaranteed. "Rosalie, I wasn't expecting you. Carlisle and Esme send you to check up on me?" He tried to compose himself but the man that stood before me was only a shell of his former self. The man that stood before me, the man that I loved, no longer existed and the truth of that caused what was left of my broken heart to shatter, almost making me lose my control on the facade.

"How are you?" It seemed meaningless, knowing the way things were, but it seemed the only appropriate thing to say at the moment. I didn't know him. Not anymore.

"I'm trying Rose, it's been so long without her in my life, it seems as if all the lights in the world have gone out. This must be as Marcus feels always. For I would have tried to live, to do anything really, but I wasn't even able to tell her I love her one last time. She's dead Rosalie. How am I supposed to feel?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I know it was hard for her too. Honestly, if there was any couple more meant for eachother than me and Emmett, It was you and Bella." There was a long sad pause. "I'll be going now. I love you." I know it seems harsh, but I had to say it to him one last time, for in my entire existence, I never want to see him suffer like that. I have lost my happiness with him. I walked away, glancing back at the man in the house I used to know and love so dear.

***End flashback***

***End notes: Thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

**Let me know what you think! Leave me a review! **

**Until next time~Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN*Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far! It makes me so happy to see what you guys like and don't like about this little story in my head.**

**Chapter SIX:**

**BPOV**

"Aro, how much longer until you think that they will be here?"

"Not much longer dear one. I do so hope that we don't have to send any of the guard to break up a fight between you and the cullens. I wouldn't want to be the one everyone blames when you go off again."

All I can think about is Edward. I can't wait for him to arrive-it's almost unbearable, yet I am also afraid. What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he moved on without me? Too bad there isn't a vampire like Alice within the guard, that would be so helpful right now-especially since I'm not exactly on speaking terms with Alice. I wish that I just knew how he was going to react to seeing me, maybe then I wouldn't be so anxious.

"They'll probably be here tomorrow princess. You should go on a hunt, take your mind off things and blow a couple of hours.

"Even if you can't read my mind, you seem to always know what to say master" He was right though-I shouldn't take the time to be stressed right now. So, instead of waiting here like a bat in the belfry, slurking around the ancient turret, I should probably go for a hunt.

**EPOV**

What does Aro want now? I already know that he sent someone to see how I was doing a couple years ago-does he honestly think that Rosalie found a way to shield her thoughts from me out of the blue? No wonder he didn't care about my Bella-He already had a mental shield, but the one he sent me was also able to take the appearance of my sister. One thing is certain, the shield he acquired is very powerful and is not to be dealt with harshly.

I was meeting the rest of my family in Ithaca New York before we all headed out to Italy together. Strangely, I feel as if my life is about to change again. I don't really know how I feel about it either because the last time I felt like this Bella came into my life and I could never replace my beloved Bella.

**AN* This is just a little teaser. I promise to update the next chapter this weekend and yes, Bella and Edward will be meeting again! :) You know the drill, the more reviews I get, the faster the update is going to be posted! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Authors note

Sorry, guys. I broke up with my boyfriend tonight and just don't feel in the mood to write anything. If I tried to write their reunion right now. Bella would kill Edward and there would be no happily ever after. Sorry. I'm Crushed~Rachel


End file.
